


Brilliant and Infuriating

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (It's my birthday so I declare she gets some), A birthday gift for my birthday twin, And Lots of It, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy fuckin' Friday, Have sex that's what, Hunkered down inside a cottage, Hurricane Fic, Naked adventures, Oh no whatever shall they do to pass the time, Rose gets some oral, during a storm, the Doctor and Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: It's a cold, stormy day on the coast, but inside the cottage, things are getting steamy.





	Brilliant and Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mollybrown816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollybrown816/gifts).



> This is for my birthday twin, Meanwhileinpetesworld! Thank you for being hilarious and brilliant and delightful. You're wonderful. 
> 
> Have some Tentoo x Rose sexy times. :D 
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for the read through (and for the prevention of any unfortunate Chinese food involvement in this fic).

Waves batter the rocky cliffs, rain cuts almost horizontally into the tiny cottage, and a fierce wind ricochets through every crevice. The cottage sitting above the cliffs has withstood many a storm through the years, and this one is no different. 

Inside the cottage, candles sit on every available flat surface, their bright flames casting dancing shadows against the walls. Soft light from a fire in the stone fireplace permeates the room, filling it with a cozy warmth that even the storm outside can’t dim.

“Don’t you want light, Rose?” the Doctor asks, swaying against her to the music filtering out of an old radio sitting on the desk.

Rose hugs the Doctor and rests her head against his chest. “We have light.” She hums to the song playing on the radio –  _ their  _ song – and tilts her head to look up at the Doctor. “That’s why I asked you to only use the sonic to tune the radio so we can have music for dancin’.”

At her words, the Doctor runs his arms down her silk covered back and rests his hands on the curve of her bum. 

“I like dancing,” he says, pressing his hard length into her hip to show her just how much he he’s ready for a different kind of dancing. 

They’ve already been at it for hours – insatiable, the pair of them – as the storm rages outside. Between bouts of passionate shagging and languid love-making, they’ve napped and nibbled snacks and drained the liquor cupboard until they’re giggly and handsy. 

Rose trails her fingers down the Doctor’s back until she reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs, and after teasing the elastic for a moment, she slips her hands under and cups the tight curve of his bum. He hums and rests his check against her head, squeezing in response to her touch. 

As she feels him grow harder against her hip, the Doctor trails his fingers up her side, bunching up her satin slip along the way. His hands stop just below her breasts, and Rose’s heart speeds up in anticipation. After an agonizing moment, his thumbs brush gently against the underside of her breasts, and a familiar warmth blooms between her legs. 

It’s amazing how his touch never fails to set her on fire, even after so many years together, both with him in her original universe and in this new one. Rose spreads her legs slightly, groaning quietly as the cooler air hits her core, and one of the Doctor’s hands leaves her breast and travels back down her side before curving inward and into her folds. 

“Hmm, just as I thought,” he says, voice rough and low. “Ready again?”

“God, Doctor,” Rose says, panting slightly as his fingers loop in lazy circles around her clit. “I’m always ready for you.” 

She stands on her toes to give him better access, and the Doctor pulls away. Looking up at him in confusion, Rose frowns, and he smirks as he sticks the glistening fingers inside his mouth. 

_ God,  _ she’s already so wet for the Doctor, can feel the moisture between her legs, and not in the mood to play his game, Rose steps back and pulls her slip over her head. She stands before him, naked and flushed, and her body buzzes in anticipation when she finds his gaze dark and full of want. 

Rose steps back a few paces and falls to the love seat, spreading her legs open wide and wastes no time in dipping her fingers through her folds. Her head falls back against the cushion as she grazes her clit, but after a moment, she forces it up and stares at the Doctor as she runs her fingers up and down and around, dipping briefly inside her center before continuing on their circular path. 

She can see how affected the Doctor is, watching her like this, wanton and uninhibited. The intensity of his gaze almost burns her skin, and it’s almost enough to send her over the edge. Just before she centers her focus on her clit, however, the Doctor’s fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her. 

“No,” he says, the dark command silencing the protest in her throat. 

Without wasting a beat, he kneels down in front of her and tugs her forward to the edge of the cushion, where his mouth quickly replaces her fingers. Rose cries out and bucks up involuntarily into his face. With one hand on her hip, he pushes her gently back into the cushion, while two long, slender fingers of his other hand slide smoothly into her center. 

Rose moans the Doctor’s name, and threads her fingers through his gorgeous hair. 

Encouraged, the Doctor slides his tongue through her folds, every now and then circling her clit before journeying onward. His fingers, at first one and then two, pump in and out of her, twisting slightly to graze her inner walls. The rough stubble of his cheeks grazes her inner thighs, and Rose thinks she might just pass out from the intense, gradual build of pleasure. 

The Doctor has always been  _ very _ talented at sensing her needs during intimate moments, increasing attention when she’s losing momentum and edging back just before she crashes over the edge. It’s brilliant and infuriating, and this time is no different. 

Rose looks down and meets the Doctor’s gaze as he briefly lifts his head from between her legs, and although they’ve been in this position many times before, she wonders if she’ll ever see anything more erotic. The Doctor’s pleasure is evident in the way he holds gaze and runs his tongue slowly around his lips to collect her juices, and it’s enough to ratchet up her need to a point just short of painful. 

“Doctor,” she half-whines, half-gasps, “please.” 

With a satisfied smirk – and  _ oh _ he knows exactly what he’s doing – the Doctor returns his mouth to her clit, and in one well-practiced motion, sucks firmly on her nub and twists his fingers deep inside her. 

She comes with a shout, her folds clenching against his fingers, and falls back against the cushion. Before she has the chance to recover, however, he wastes no time in shedding his pants and changing position before replacing his fingers with his glorious cock. Rose instinctively wraps her legs around his narrow waist and welcomes him deeper inside her. 

It’s not long before the Doctor shouts out her name and comes hard, his fists gripping her hips as he pulses inside her, and having been so keyed up by him scant moments before, she’s able to topple over the edge again with him. Together they collapse into the love seat in an exhausted heap, before the Doctor slips out of her rather inelegantly and slumps to the floor. 

It’s brilliant and messy and everything in-between, and she won’t have it any other way. 

“I think we might need to replace the love seat,” Rose says with a giggle. “Or at least get it professionally cleaned.”

“Mmm, yeah,” the Doctor says, nuzzling into her knee. “Might be nice in our bedroom on the TARDIS once she’s ready, don’t you think?”

Rose closes her eyes and smiles, unable to move from her position in post-coital bliss. “Sounds perfect.”

“Rose?” the Doctor asks from the floor, a few minutes later.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, my Doctor.”

_ Forever, _ she thinks. But he already knows that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com and at Pillowfort!


End file.
